


More One shots

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Kudos: 9





	More One shots

Luz dug through some of the boxes Eda kept in storage, that is where she found the small ornate box. Curiously she opened the box reavealing a key like the one Eda used to summon the portal door. "Eda never mentioned she had a spare..." She thought, pressing the eye symbol in the middle of the key. A door appeared in the middle of the room, but it looked slightly different that the one that Luz normally saw. She walked over to it, slowly pushed it open.

Eda sat at the desk in her room, waiting for Luz to return with the book she had went to go find. That is when she heard a thud from above her, and then she heard the yelling begin. "GOD DA** MOTHER FU****G PIECE OF SH**" Eda dropped the book, "Oh--nonononononono...." She sprinted down the hallway and flung open the door to the storage room. Luz stood staring at the older girl rubbing her stubbed toe, and glanced up at Eda. Luz looked at Eda, "It was her..." She said pointing at the young adult, who looked up. "Who the F**K is this?" asked the girl pointing a thumb at Luz, Eda rubbed her eyes, "Oh, I thought I destroyed that key..."

Luz and the girl sat at the table as Eda explained to Luz when during the creation of the doorway to earth, she may have created a portal to an alternate version of the Boiling Isles. Luz stared in wide eyed wonder, "That's amazing! Does that mean we can create infinite doorways to infinite realities? Do you think there's one where..." The older girl looked at Luz "Nerd..." She muttered as a hardcover book flew from the hallway and smacked the beanie from her head with a sickening thud. "Hey A**HOLE! You better have a reason for missing book club!" An older looking version of Amity walked into kitchen causing Luz to go wide eyed, watching as two dopplegangers nearly came to blows. "Do-Do you think anyone else is going to come through the doo--" Luz started to ask, as a more demonic looking version of hooty slithered into the room, "HOOTY HOOT HOOT B***HES!!!" He screamed in a high pitched shrieking tone. Luz looked at Eda "WHAT DO WE ABOUT THIS? " she cried as Eda pulled out can of gasoline and matches from a cupboard "We send these three back and then we burn the door until its nothing but ash--"

2

Amity sat at her desk pouring over her textbooks, when the knock at her bedroom door made her jump. Her parents were out of town on a buisness trip for the night, so that could only mean Edric or Emira were up to something. A second knock occured, then a third, followed by a constant barrage of little taps on the door. Amity got up, annoyed at the interuption to her studies and flung the door open "OHMYTITAN! WHAT IS---" She stopped mid sentence when she saw Luz standing in place where she thought her annyoing siblings would be. "I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" Amity quickly backpeddled her mood "NO-It's fine I just expected..." Luz nodded, "I met Ed and Em this morning at the stand Eda runs and they told me your parents were out, and that I should come over for a visit seeing as how I have never seen the manor." Amity looked around, "Then were are Ed and Em?" she questioned, knowing that they were not one to pass up embarrising her in front of her friends. Luz smiled and grabbed Amity's hand "Oh, you'll see..."

Edric grabbed the object of the table, and moved the complex pattern only making it more of a jumbled mess. Emira grabbed it from him, "Nice going, we almost had part of it done!" Edric looked at her, "LIKE HELL WE DID! GIVE IT BACK!" Luz and Amity watched as the twins fought over the relic Luz had brought over, hoping to use it as a distraction so she and Amity could sit and discuss the latest Azura novel in peace. "I told them that it was a relic Eda had laying around and whoever solved it would release the wish granting demon that was trapped inside it." Amity looked down at Luz "Is there really a demon trapped in that!?!" Luz smirked "Not at all, but its going to keep those two busy. I have had it for years and never solved it." Luz looked back as the siblings fought over the Rubiks Cube...

3

Luz stood next to Eda, the brisk night air making goosebumps on her skin. "Wht are we doing this again?" Asked Luz looking around at the tombstones that were lit only the light of the moon. Eda sighed and leaned on the shovel in her hand. " The potion i am currently brewing requires the dirt from a freshly dug grave, so why dont you head in --- that direction. King will go that way and I'll go this way. Signal with a light glyph if you find one." Luz hurried into the dark, minding her steps as she weaved around the monuments that were sticking out of the damp ground. She stopped to rub her arms to warm them up, when she noticed the small symbol on one of the rocky structures. She grabbed a small twig and drew the pattern on the ground, "I wonder what this one does?" She thought touching her foot on the marking she had created....

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Luz sat on the ground, rocking herself back and forth. Eda stood nearby, trying to catch her breath and wiping the matter of the shovel blade. "C'mon, it wasn't that bad..." Said Eda, looking back at the visually distraught human. "I just discovered a glyph for NECROMANCY!! AND WATCHED YOU BEAT A REANIMATED CORPSE TO DEATH WITH A SHOVEL!" Luz cried,"Keep your voice down, and it was already dead, so it doesn't count as murder..." Eda whispered...


End file.
